When You and I collide
by sectumsxmpra
Summary: Te odio, Dave Strider. Te odio por mil cosas ; pero más que nada, te odio porque aún no soy tuyo. Es difícil respirar debajo de las sábanas contigo, pero es más difícil estar entre sábanas congeladas. {Dave x Karkat / DaveKat} { 18, Pain}


Prólogo.

Eres aquel tipo de persona que odio. El punto, es que odio a mucha gente ; a casi todo el mundo. No es por gusto, sino porque no deseo establecer lazo alguno. Siempre hay excepciones, y no voy a generalizar, pero a ti, a ti te odio. Odio la forma en la que caminas, odio la superioridad con la que hablas, odio cuando sonríes victorioso, odio cuando dejo de odiarte y empiezo a quererte. Eso no hace que deje de odiarte tampoco. ¿Podrías parar de mirarme de reojo? ¿Podrías parar de perseguirme a todos lados? ¿Podrías preocuparte por mi? ¿Hacer cómo si te importase?

Y una vez más, no quiero apegarme a ti. Odio quererte. Odio pensar en ti en las noches más frías ; ir recordando poco a poco cada centímetro de tu piel, de tus ojos tras esas gafas oscuras, de otra vez, tu estúpido cabello. Me encuentro solo en mi habitación, pensando en ti de madrugada. Llenas mi mente, y esta comienza a vagar.

Joder, jamás había pensado tanto. Me acuerdo de todos los errores que cometí, y pienso que realmente te crees que te odio. No quiero pensar en el futuro, pues realmente todo es un montón de mierda y me da vértigo viajar más lejos aún. Las mantas calientes, y el azulejo frío es lo único que siento cuando tengo que salir a despejarme, y hallar una ventana que pueda alcanzar. Porque también odio tener que mirarte alzando mi cabeza. Al fin y al cabo, todos somos un montón de niños jodidos, que nunca quisimos crecer, sino jugar, y el juego nos hizo adultos. Hace tiempo, solo éramos niños que lloraban encogidos, abrazando sus rodillas.

Odio pensar en los días que vendrán, aunque aquí el tiempo pase tranquilo. Años cómo instantes, minutos que se tornan demasiado largos, porque no hay nada que hacer. Siguiendo esa lógica, he debido de estar mucho tiempo pensando en ti. Odio aceptar la realidad. Porque sé, que cuando todo esto acabe, volverás a tu vida de siempre. Imagino que debería de ser ajetreada, en esa ruidosa ciudad en la que solías habitar. Lo tenemos todo aquí, y aún así no puedo darte lo que quieres. Me agobio de una manera asquerosa, cómo si me estuviesen obligando a beber de un vaso lleno de arrepentimiento y las mismas frustraciones de siempre.

Miré las palmas de mis manos, y me las llevé a mis ojos. Me sentí cómo el peor ser sobre el universo. Creo que jamás tuve el derecho de querer a alguien ; pero no te quiero cómo hacen el resto entre ellos. Quiero golpearte fuerte, y gritarte, echarte en cara que no hayas venido a abrazarme cuando estaba jodido. Quiero pedirte perdón por haberte tratado tan mal, y ser que yo el que te abrace.

Sé que lloras cuando estás solo, pero tu puta faceta de chico guay es cómo un muro imposible de traspasar. ¿Crees que con esos lentes no te voy a analizar? Creo que tenemos el mismo alma, o cómo sea eso que llaman, a lo que habita dentro de nosotros. No quiero que seas feliz sin mi, porque nadie va a hacerte feliz. No quiero abandonar este lugar tan silencioso, y dejarte caer poco a poco en las calles bulliciosas. No quiero que seas el tipo de persona que ahoga sus penas en una copa llena de remordimiento. Y, cuando quise darme cuenta, el líquido rojo inundaba las palmas de mis manos, que antes miraba, y en las que trataba de hallar respuestas, dónde solo encontré líneas borrosas que se asemejaban a las constelaciones que nos cubren.

A veces tenemos cerca a las cosas más hermosas, y no nos damos cuenta. ¿Todos esos cuerpos celestes habían estado siempre ahí? Y por un momento, pensé que podrías estar llorando tú también. No puedo reemplazar a todas esas personas que por azares de la vida ahora no están a tu lado, y tampoco puedo traerte de vuelta a esas que no volverán. Pero me gustaría pedirte que no llorases más ; las paredes aún no son tan gruesas cómo tu muralla de indiferencia, así que el silencio se turbia con sollozos que me encantaría acallar. Las únicas palabras que quiero que me dediques, es que tornes en una poesía caótica, todas las cosas que solo me echas en cara, añadiéndole una bonita y repetitiva melodía.

Te odio, y me odio más a mi mismo por no poder mirarte de frente, y pedirte que me dejes estar en tu vida, en vez de quedarme mirando cómo giran tus discos, deseando que me hicieses girar cómo a ellos.

No me arrepiento de nada. Esto no va a ser un oneshot, iré subiendo capítulos. Welp, el primer capítulo está escrito desde el punto de vista de Karkat, porque es cómo el prólogo. ?¿ La continuación seguirá el esquema de fanfic normal, aunque de vez en cuando me gustaría colar alguno de estos capítulos, desde el punto de vista de Dave, o de cualquier otro personaje.

Una vez más, perdón por esto. Creo que podría ser un bonito proyecto que empezar.


End file.
